Can You Feel It With Me?
by Brittney.A.M
Summary: Prologue.


_Prologue_

This story doesn't start like most, or even end like they should. Because to be honest, this story is still playing out and how it takes its course is completely up to the beholder in which is controlling of emotions. Emotions of going with them, or going without said ones. The introduction could even go on and on, and for some reason, some _purpose _if you will, found in each little pulsing vein a body takes care of, it won't, because that's not the kind of story this is.

It starts off with two girls, a crowd of people surrounding them, yet not involved, and love to complete the wrapping of it all. Whether that love is plotonic or not, is up to you, the eye of the beholder.

A brunette girl at the aged of fourteen, head filled with big dreams hoping to be succeeded into becoming reality, walked the halls that lead her to her destination; Glee. It was her first day, freshman if you will. Even if that wasn't the only thing she was new at in this uncharted territory.

No sir. She may have been an explorer of the arts and knew every map, way, shortcut, to getting to the top, but this was different. Waters, soil, and environement. Even habbitants of these places.

Either way, this was nothing she couldn't handle before. Keeping her head high, she opened the door. Stepped foot on the concrete path of what would be bound to engrave itself in her memeory forever known as a milestone. And smiled. That's all she could do, was be welcoming, and _smile_. A gesture so simple, yet captivating since she was always easy on the eyes. At least to herself she thought.

Looks from around the class began to form their direction towards the door she had once opened as she just stood there, shoes grounded as much as they could be for gravity's gift. She was being looked at, _judged_ even. But would that let that get her down? No. Taking her feet off the spot she had warmed, she sat down at a desk next to a girl with the blondest of hair, who had been turned around for quite some time. Involved in a conversation to a girl that the brunette definetely recognized. A very dear friend from middle school that could not be forgotten. _Mercedes Jones_.

Clearing her throat, it caught the blonde's attention almost immediately as she watched her shift in her seat, and finally turning around to face the petite girl's view. "That's Rachel Berry." Was all she could hear from Miss Jones, fade almost to a whisper even if it wasn't said to be that. All she could focus on were the eyes. Yes, the eyes that now had her trapped into a lock, and never willing to surrender said hold. Not even allowing herself to blink in fear of losing the site, the short brunette bit her bottom lip to keep from saying something utterly regrettable.

That's when it happened. She spoke, and it made Rachel not only snap back to reality, but a crimson red took over her cheeks right away as she nearly died of embarrassement. "Can I help you?" Shaking her head she just mentally resulted in cussing herself out in the most innocent of fowl language possible, being fourteen.

"Uh! Oh, no sorry!" Looking at Mercedes directly off the bat, she bit her bottom lip to keep from saying anything else in case she'd push her embarrassement further into the light.

"Do you always stare at people you hardly know?" Was all that angelic voice could say to the scenario that had just played out. Gulping, her hand automatically found the back of her neck as she rubbed it in shame.

"No.. I, I don't know why I did. I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." Truth was she did know, and it had a little something to do with her bright hazel eyes swirled in with a light meadow green to accompinate it. Big enough to capture you in them forever with one, single, look.

Turning back around after only a nod, Rachel lost focus and looked at Mercedes for any guidance on the situation that just took place. All the diva could offer was an apologetic look as if to say she's always like that.

The period ended after some rambling and a chance to get to know each other better, teacher and students. And before leaving the good friend had stopped Rachel in her tracks before leaving the class room completely. Almost as if to explain herself, or explain the blonde's self for that matter, and offered her a smile. "Don't take it personally, that's Quinn Fabray. She's always like that. We met in summer school and I'm surprised she's even decent to me sometimes." Mercedes had explained. But the whole time Rachel couldn't stop day dreaming about how God himself could even come up with such a beautiful way to put an art creation in the eyes of a fourteen year old girl. Nodding to her fellow diva, she walked out of class with clouds as feet lifting her away. Glee club would definitely be interesting from now on.


End file.
